I Trusted You
by cutiepie911
Summary: Katara is betrayed by one of her closest friends... and she can't tell anybody. If she does.. there will be severe consequences. But can Katara handle the burden by herself? Or will she put her true friend's life on the line?       Rated T just in case :
1. Chapter 1: Confused and Upset

_**A/N: Tell me what you think! Please**__** R&R!**_

* * *

_**I trusted you.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I kneel over, my head aching and my eyesight sluggish and blurry. How could he have done that? I've never heard of such… such… such violation! And I can't do anything about it. I choke back a sob and bury my face in the palms of my tan hands. Why? Why me? Of all the women out there, why did he choose me? I thought he was my friend! But I had no idea how wrong I was.

"Katara?" A familiar voice asks behind me, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

I lift my face and sigh. "Hey, Aang," So much for privacy. "What's up?" I don't bother to stand up, or even look at him. I stay sprawled on the spiky grass, gazing out at the salty waves eating the sand and tiny, microscopic rocks.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

I hesitate. No. Everything is definitely _not _okay. But how can I tell him what happened? I can't. Not only is it unbearable, but Zuko would hurt me. And everyone I love. Those were his exact words. _"Katara. Listen to me. Shut up and listen to me! If you tell _anyone, _anyone at all, I'll make you regret it. And everyone close to you." _his voice calls in my head.

Finally I nod, 'Um… Yeah. Of course," I bite my lip to stifle another sigh.

Peering into my face, he nods uncertainly, and I know that he doesn't believe me, but nonetheless he says quietly, "Okay. Good," He follows my eyes and smiles. He loves the ocean just as much as me. Maybe even more. Hesitantly he adds, "You just seem a little… down, you know what I mean?" He pauses, as if waiting for me to say something and, when I don't, he continues more cheerfully, "I haven't seen you all day! I've missed you."

Despite the circumstances, I laugh softly, "Yeah… I was uh… occupied."

He glances at me, "With what?" Oh, Aang, if only you knew.

I swallow hard. I suddenly have a fierce desire to tell him. To tell him everything. Including Zuko. I can't handle this on my own! Zuko can't expect me to. I'll go crazy! _Maybe that's what he wants, _a voice said in the back of my head. _Yeah, you know what he did to you, Katara!_another voice agreed loudly.

Suddenly, out of blue, I drop my face onto my knees and sob. I sob and sob and sob. I vaguely feel Aang awkwardly pat my back and whisper soothing words, worry written plainly all over his face. I can't do this! I can't, I can't, I can't, _I can't! _It's to much! I can't keep it in! I have to tell. I just have to.

It's as if that thought calms my mind, and my tears just stop coming. For good, I hope. "Sorry," I sniff, keeping my face covered. My eyes and nose are probably red and swollen.

"Katara. What's wrong?" It was more like a demand then a question.

"I…" This is it. This is when I reveal all. "I…" You can do this, Katara. "I…" Come on… "I… I can't!" How can I put Aang, Sokka and everyone I love's life on the line? "Oh, Aang!" I throw my arms around his sturdy shoulders, and bury my face in his bare chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him blush. But he looks pleased, I think stubbornly.

"Katara… You know you can tell me anything, right?" he strokes my long, dark hair, and kisses the top of my head.

"No… That's just it, Aang. I can't tell you." But oh, how I wish I can!

He pushes me back a few millimeters and studies my blotchy face. He cups my dark chin with his pale one and leans toward my face. "Of course you can," he whispers. He presses his lips on mine softly, and I smile mentally. He smells like the earth, I think.

But… I push him, hard, and he stumbles backward. I leap up and the tears come again.

No! Don't!" I cry too sharply. He trembles, confused and uncertain, and reaches out for me, but I jump out of his way and start to run. I don't know where, but I do know this…

He smells just like Zuko.

**_A/N I know it may be a little short, but that's just the way I like my stories! :) Review please! 3_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Trapped

**A/N **_**Come on guys! I need some reviews here!**_

**I Trusted You**

_Chapter 2_

When I gain consciences, the first thing I notice is the heat. My eyes flicker open and I have to gasp for air. My lungs burn and my heart beats wildly as I try to suck oxygen in. Where am I? What happened? The tips of my fingers are black from charcoal and all around me are red, dancing flames, threatening to touch me.

The husky smoke hugging me chokes me, and I hack loudly. I can't breathe. I grip my throat tightly, praying for a miracle. Please, oh please. It's so painful. I try fanning the smoke away but it doesn't work, other smoke just replaces it. I lift my blue sweater up and cover my mouth, blocking out the thick, gray air. I swallow a small amount of air before continuing on to my next move.

Despite the warmth, I shiver, searching everywhere through the musky smoke for an escape. But there is no exit. I'm trapped, I realize; horror struck. I'm surrounded by dangerous fires, glaring at me with steely looks and I gulp fearfully.

The black and white tile forming a small circle around me for some reason hasn't caught on fire yet. Yet. The word rings out in my head and I know that I'm doomed. I don't want to die, not like this anyway.

I stand up, watching with dread as a column collapses about six feet ahead of me. Part of the roof that was above the column follows shortly, clashing down, revealing a glimmer of hope; the bright, blue sky. It fills me with strength as I clench my fists in courage. I have to think my way out of here. I have to.

I take a tiny step backward, surveying my situation. Immediately, as soon as my foot lands on the tile a few centimeters behind me, an enormous flame licks my leg. I scream in pain and bounce away. I'd yelled so loud that another piece of roof falls two feet to my right, and I sob in despair.

There is no way out. I'm dead. I scream again.

**Meanwhile: Aang's point of view**

"She makes no sense whatsoever! One minute she's kissing me, the other she's pushing me and running away. I don't get it! What did I do?"

"Calm down, Aang. No worries. I'll figure this out!" Sokka exclaims breathlessly, pacing back and forth with a fake cigar in his mouth.

I growl angrily, "Sokka, this is no time for games. This is serious!" Why is everything a joke to him?

Sokka spins around and glares at me. Removing his cigar and holding it firmly between his index and middle finger he asks angrily, "Did I ever say it was a game? No! I didn't, actually," he pauses to smile triumphantly, and I roll my eyes, "That's why _I _am the detective here. Because _I _listen. _You _don't. Obviously," He turns serious again and explains, "I have the upper hand here, Aang. I never gave you permission to kiss my sister, did I? I can actually beat you up and I won't get in trouble. In fact, _everyone _will look down on you. Avatar or not."

My mouth drops. Sokka did _not _sound like himself. Beat me up? He wouldn't! But when I say this, Sokka frowns grimly and nods, "I can."

I swallow fearfully, "Uh… Okay. I'm sorry. Go on." I don't want to lose out friendship.

He folds his arm across the small of his back and begins pacing again, nodding importantly. "Alright. So our first goal is to find out what you did wrong. Did you insult her?"

I sigh, "No. Not that I know of."

"Alright then. Did you force yourself on her?"

Once again, my mouth drops and I cry, "No! Of course not!" I don't think so at least… But before I could think more on the subject, Sokka continues solemnly.

"Okay. Did you-?"

"Mew!" Momo cries, leaping onto the coffee table.

Sokka taps his chin disapprovingly and says, "Hmm. I see."

I narrow my eyes, "Uh… What? Did I miss something?"

Sokka sighs, "Of course you did. No time to stop and explain. Moving on! Next goal is to find the jealous little thing."

"What?" Jealous?

"Moving on?"

"Yes, but how… why-?"

"I ask the questions here!"

"Okay," I sigh. Katara was jealous? Of who?

"What direction did she go?"

I rub my temples, "I don't know! It happened all so fast."

"What help you are," he muttered sarcastically.

"So sorry," I scowl. Sokka moans in frustration, drops his cigar, and stomps to the door. Opening it, he motions for me to follow, and I do hesitantly.

He explains quickly, "Need some fresh air."

I nod, "So do I," There's a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. So great, I almost can't stay standing. What does it mean? Why-?

Sokka grabs my arm, cutting into my thoughts. "Aang! I feel… so… Sick! Like something bad is going to happen! I… We need to find Katara!"

I bite my lip. What if something's happened to her? What will I do? "I know. But we have to stay calm, Sokka. It might be n-"

"Calm my butt! Let's GO, Aang!" Sokka grabs me again, and tugs me down the long hallway toward the front door. "Come on! Hurry!" Maybe he's right. Maybe Katara _is_ in danger. But… "Aang! _COME ON!_" Geez, he's going to break my eardrums. "I know you don't believe in premonitions but, well… We can't take the risk! So… Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Sokka! I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm going to throw up…"

"Same here."

We barge through the wooden door, and run up the hill directly in front of my house, the grass crunching underneath our padded shoes.

I scan the horizon for anything suspicious, "I wonder if-?"

Sokka points, "There!"

Following his gaze, I see billows of smoke rising from Zuko's enormous, main kitchen building, flames gliding up the collapsing walls. It was a disaster. "Oh, man."

**Meanwhile: Katara's Point of View**

All hope is lost. There is no way out. I claw at my cheeks in pain, gasping in the smoke, and choking on the dense air. I'm going to die. I cannot survive. It's impossible. The air is so black, I can't see five feet in front of me.

All around me walls cave in, tumbling near my 'safe' circle. I wonder why it hasn't caught fire yet? But all the same, even if by some chance it doesn't catch fire, a wall, a column, the _roof, something _will fall on me. And, yes, kill me. I'm a dead women. But then… I'm not a women yet. I'm only sixteen! I haven't lived my life yet. Not to its fullest as Gran-Gran made me promise the minute before she had… passed on.

Her face appears in my mind and I wail, sobbing in mourning and pain. It was only two weeks ago. I remember her taking her last breath. I sigh. And I remember Aang and how he had comforted me.

_Aang!_ I also, suddenly, remember how I had pushed him down. How I had left him confused and upset. I remember his eyes. His sad, sad eyes wide and hurt.

I bend over and scream yet again, my shrill voice ringing in the collapsing building.

"Aaaaaaaaang!" I scream, "Aaaaaaang!"

I fall back, into the fire, hopelessly. It snakes around my skin, lighting my hair like a candle.

That's the last thing I remember.


End file.
